Better Without You
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Anna Jasmine Nightingale is the karade-chopping, sweethearted, lovable, powerful and awesome duelist with an eighth millennium item, going to a new school and making new friends and a boyfriend. Everything goes Jasmine's way until the author gets bored and wipes the memories of her from her and everyone. Let the fun begin.
1. The Beginning

Far away in Japan,

at the edge of Tokyo,

there lived a place called Domino City

City or city block we may never know

Busy streets of bicycles and only a few cars,

Domino High sat in the midst where all can see

We meet our heroine named Anna Jasmine Nightingale,

so full of spirit and optimism full of glee

"That's right! My name is Anna Jasmine Nightingale, but you can call me Jasmine, the badass, karade-chopping, sweethearted, lovable, powerful and awesome duelist going to a new school! I'm so nervous about this, but I hope to make new friends. Maybe I can be accepted with my new powers, compared to my family, who abandoned me!" Anna cried out.

Jasmine I am trying to talk,

and your parents abandoned you?

How did that happen?

Please tell me please do!

"I don't know. They just abandoned me for no reason! They're jerks. They always abuse me and mistreat me!"

How did that happen?

Did they physically molest you?

Did they rape or scorn you?

Please tell me please do!

"I don't know. I just know they're jerks and they abandoned me, because they didn't accept my powers."

I hate to tell you this Jasmine,

but that is stupid and ignorant

You act more like a rebellious child running away from home

You get your rebellious butt back home this instant!

"What are you, my mom? I ain't listening to you! I ain't listening to nobody! I do what I want and no one can make me! You and your rhymey ass can kiss it! I'm the badass heroine and owner of the eighth millennium item, the Plot Convenience Millennium Boot!"

An EIGHTH millennium item?

Where did you get such an item?

There are only seven!

Is this from the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom!?

"Yeah, I looked up some ideas for this fan fiction and decided to pick something random and out-of-my-ass and came up with this," Jasmine grinned with glee, showing her golden boot with the Eye of Horus on the front.

Breaking the fourth wall doesn't make it funny!

Why am I wasting my time on you?

We have a story to tell and you are not helping,

and now is my cue

Jasmine is our heroin

She goes to school at Domino High

with wonderful friends-

"Named Tristan, Yugi and Joey! Yami is my boyfriend and we've been dating for _practically_ a year!" Jasmine cried out, tapping the foot with her boot, then running to Yami and grabbing his arm, who was standing in the classroom.

How did you get in the school?

I never wrote where you were at!

You just placed yourself there,

hopping to places like some sort of gnat

"My Millennium Boot took me here," Jasmine replied.

What is its power anyways?

"Giving me what I want when I want it."

"Jasmine, who are you talking to?" Joey asked.

"No one!" Jasmine replied, then scooted closer to Yami. "So, have you found out anything on your memories?"

"I don't believe so," Yami replied.

"What about me being a reincarnate of someone in your past?" Jasmine grinned excitedly, tapping her foot with her boot.

"Oh yes, I did find out that you were my queen 3000 years ago."

"Really!? Wow, our love, it must be fate that brought us together," Jasmine said lovingly, looking into Yami's eyes.

"Yugi!" A girl named Tea called out, walking through the school door, then sees Jasmine. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yami's girlfriend, Anna Jasmine Nightingale, but everyone calls me Jasmine. Who are you?" Jasmine asked with glaring eyes and crossed arms.

"Girlfriend!? And, his name is Yugi! He doesn't have a girlfriend! I ask again, WHO. ARE. YOU!?" Tea asked furiously.

"It's Yami, the spirit inside Yugi's puzzle, you skanky whore!" Jasmine glared angrily, defending her boyfriend.

Why is Yami Mary's boyfriend you ask?

Heck if I know

I don't even know what's going on

Let's just watch these girls fight over their beau

"Who is that talking just now? Who are you? What's going on and what has this bitch done with Yugi!?" Tea asked angrily.

Don't look at me,

I'm just the narrator you see

"I don't care, if you're the Emperor or the Prime Minister! I want to know what's going on!" Tea asked, looking both angry and irritated.

"I won't let you abuse me and my friends anymore! Yami loved you and you broke his heart, because you were in love with Yugi!" Jasmine shouted, pointing at Tea as she tapped her foot with the millennium boot. Tea gasped as she saw the Eye of Horus glow after the tapping.

"What are you talking abou- no I-"

"Go Tea" Yami said, his face showing hurt and unforgiveness, his face turned away. "I don't want to see your face anymore."

Tea's face was shattered in pieces

Too little to pick each one up

Her friends have turned against her

She knew there had to be some sort of setup

Tea could not let Jasmine take her friends

Jealousy filled her being as she made the first punch

Little did Tea know,

Jasmine could beat her to a pulp

Jasmine's moves were swift and fast

No one could stand a chance against her

One tap of her millennium boot,

and Tea's efforts turned to disaster

Who could have thought Jasmine was this strong?

I certainly could not,

and I'm the narrator

Yep, this story has turned to rot

"That will teach you to mess with my friends and don't you think of coming near them ever again!" Jasmine cried out victoriously as Tea glared with pure anger.

"I'll never forgive you for this! I will get my friends back! You cannot defeat the power of friendship!" Tea shouted.

"Get a life! No one wants to hear your stupid friendship speeches! You're not even a real friend!"

In anger,

Tea had stormed off

It was no wonder,

this whole fight left us in awe

"Of course, when anyone tries to mess with me, I leave everyone speechless!" Jasmine smirked braggadociosly.

"That was awesome, Jasmine! You sure showed her! I can't believe Tea would do this to us!" Joey said excitedly, giving Jasmine a high five.

"Joey's right. You truly are amazing. How would you like to duel me?" Yami offered.

"I would love to duel! I love dueling and I'm the best at it!" Jasmine smirked.

"So am I! Let me duel you after Yami, Jasmine!" Joey grinned.

"I will. Time to get decked!" Jasmine smirked.

"Good luck trying to defeat the second powerful duelist to beat me, besides Yugi, Wheeler," Seto smirked as Joey started growing angry.

"HEY! You say that to me again, rich boy!" Joey glared in irritation.

"Leave Joey alone, Kaiba! Nobody likes a snobby rich prick like you!" Jasmine shouted as Kaiba humphed.

"I will defeat you and Yugi. You just wait," Seto promised with a bit of irritation as Jasmine humphed, then dueled Joey.

And dueled they did

No one could handle Jasmine's skills,

except Yami of course

His skills would gave everyone chills

The duels were intense

Jasmine showed her skills that no one could defeat

No matter what game it was,

she could never be beat

Jasmine was so busy defeating everyone in every duel,

except Yami of course,

she did not see Tea,

who kidnapped Yugi without remorse

"Say, has anyone seen Yugi... or Yami for that matter?" Tristan announced.

Jasmine looked and saw

that Yugi was not to be found

She looked left and right,

she looked all around

It was very clear

an enemy took someone from Jasmine,

that she held very dear

"Oh no! Someone took Yugi and my boyfriend! We have to go find them!" Jasmine cried with great worry. "He must have been taken by someone evil!"

"But how? Yugi always was the one that got us out of situations! How can we defeat this new enemy, if Yugi or Yami can't defeat him?" Tristan cried in hopeless despair.

"I am a barrier of a millennium item, so I will find them and save them with my millennium boot. That enemy will pay for this!"

"We know you can do this, Jasmine!" Tristan smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you can do it, Jasmine! We believe in you!" Joey smirked with a thumbs up.

So left Jasmine did

to find Yugi and her dear loved one

while Tea tied up Yugi to a chair

to see what it is Jasmine had done

"Yugi, please, you got to snap out of it! It's me, Tea! That Jasmine girl did something to you to make you hate me!" Tea pleaded, shaking Yugi.

"How could you do this to me, Tea," Yugi cried with fearful tears, turning his gaze away. "And, to think, I once loved you."

"What? Yugi, I'm trying to save you, from Jasmine! She's using a millennium item to make you think things that aren't true! You don't even know Jasmine! We've been friends, since childhood, you have to believe me!"

"Yugi will never believe your lies, Tea!" Jasmine glared with vengeful hate. "I can't believe you would do something this cruel, tying up Yugi to a chair and hang him over a pool of sharks and eels!"

"WHAT!? I never-" Tea gasped, turning around.

There behind Tea,

was Yugi tied to a chair

and hung over a pool of sharks and eels,

while Jasmine showed a deadly glare

There could be no forgiveness for this,

for Tea had gone too far

Mary knew one thing was for sure,

this meant war

"That's not true! I did tie up Yugi, but I'd never put him in danger like this!" Tea cried out in fear in desperation, then glares and points at Jasmine. "She's doing this! That boot is doing something to control people's minds and change situations to make them what they're not to be!"

"HELP ME!" Yugi cried as the rope began to break.

"YUGI!" Tea cried, running to her friend, tears running down her face.

"Don't bother running away and leaving Yugi to die!" Jasmine shouted.

And Tea gasped seeing

that where she was headed was not her friend,

but the exit to the cave

Tea knew that this was the end

"Stop! Leave us alone! Why are you doing this to me!?" Tea shouted at me with tears.

With a tap of her millennium boot,

Tea found herself tied to a chair in Yugi's place

Tea could only burst in tears

as her friendship with Yugi was erased

"Jasmine, you saved me, but what about Yami!?" Yugi cried worriedly with fearful tears.

"I'll save him," Jasmine promised, glaring at Tea. "Where is my boyfriend!? Tell me or you're finished!"

Tea looked down at the sharks and eels in fear

tears running down her cheeks

she was too fearful to make

any small squeaks

"I won't tell you!" Tea finally said. "I won't let you take anymore of my friends away!"

"I didn't take your friends away, you did this to yourself! You are a skanky whore and no one wants to be friends with a skanky whore! Now, tell me where my boyfriend is!" Jasmine threatened as the rope started slowly breaking loose.

"No! I won't let you do this to my friends! I will gladly give up my life for them!" Tea cried, looking at Yugi in the eyes with tearful ones, smiling sadly. "Yugi... you're my most precious friend, even if you may not believe me... goodbye."

The rope broke,

and Tea swam with sharks and eels

She screamed and cried,

and eventually became their meal

Yugi turned his face away

as Jasmine bowed her head with such regret

She never wanted it to end like this,

but Tea was a threat

to Yugi and her boyfriend

There was no other way

to save either of them,

so there was nothing to say

Jasmine began searching and looking

for the puzzle where Yami reside,

not knowing how to say

that Tea had died.

Eventually she decided

that it was for the best

for Tea to be gone,

because she was mad and obsessed

Kinda sad really,

because I really liked her

Tea's my favorite character,

why did have to be of err?

"Wait, you actually like that bitch!?" Jasmine responded to be flabbergasted.

Yeah,

Tea kinda reminds me of myself

She's brilliant and caring

and cared for others other than herself

"She sure didn't act like that not too long ago," Jasmine said proudly, crossing her arms.

That's because you...

never mind, let us continue

Jasmine found the millennium puzzle

It was behind some rocks

She returned it back to Yugi,

while I am working on these docs

what?

You try coming up with better rhymes!

Poetry is a kind of art with lines and-

whatever, back to the story uh... right?

"You really need to stop with the rhyming. It's annoying and tedious," Jasmine scoffed.

Annoying and tedious

How about I stuff you in a shoe box?

Or I could feed you to the fishes

down in the docks

"Is that the best you can do?" Jasmine smirked.

… please like and comment,

while I go outside and vent

* * *

 **A/N: I normally don't start posting new Yu-Gi-Oh fics until after I finish my other ones, but this is my 10th anniversary of writing fan fictions. I decided to do something special for this event, a parody and satire of Mary-Sue fan fictions in Yu-Gi-Oh. I've been planning on writing this for a while and thought now would be a good time to post it. This will also be posted on Deviantart.**

 **Now, for this particular chapter, I would like you guys to create a fake review that's going to play a huge role in the next chapter. What I'd like you guys to do is create a fake review you would make, if this was taken seriously and was a serious Mary-Sue fic. You can play as the troll, flamer or critic and say what's bad about the story or Anna Jasmine Nightingale herself. You can also make a comment about a particular event you "didn't like" or you usually don't like in a Mary-Sue fic that I mentioned here. Though, make sure it's under ANONYMOUS. If you are a member, log out of your account and place your account name or whatever name you want to be called. If you don't have an account and want to place a real serious comment, get an account or wait until the next chapter, because I will take any message under anonymous to be fake.**

 **A special thanks to Aqua Burst and Psychid for your suggestions and looking over this story.**

 **Have fun and review please!**


	2. Starting Over

**Here is where everything goes down. Things will start getting interesting from here and yes, I did purposely give her that name. It's for the fact this is a parody, but also to bring a point to this parody as well. Review please!**

Alright Jasmine, I'm tired of this!

"Alright, what's the big deal _this_ time?" Jasmine asked, hands on her hips. "And why aren't you rhyming anymore?"

Because I'm the author of this story and what I say goes. I've been bottling this up, since the first chapter and I'm getting rather perturbed. You made my favorite characters into one dimensional stereotypes that praise your name and my favorite character into a villain. In fact, she's not even a villain! She's just the only person that wasn't controlled by your stupid boot and you used your powers to make it seem like she's the bad guy! You basically framed Tea for something she never did!

"She deserved it! She's always making those annoying friendship speeches and has to hog Yugi and Yami all to herself. She's practically the Louis Lane of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

First off, she only made those annoying friendship speeches in the Yu-Gi-Oh English dub done by 4Kids, who are the worst dubbing company on the planet. I mean seriously, have you seen their version of One Piece? Second, Tea was more than that! She supported and helped Yugi throughout the entire series, especially in the manga, if you read it. Hell, she was Yugi's first real friend. She was with Yugi even during the beginning of the series and volumes when Yugi didn't have anyone and Joey and Tristan were still treating Yugi like a doormat. Yes, Tea was a damsel in distress some of the times, but it wasn't like she was waltzing herself into danger. Not to mention she only in distress three times, four if you count Yu-Gi-Oh R, and even then Mokuba had been kidnapped more times in the anime and Yugi's other friends were in danger just as many times, if not more.

"Oh really? Name one character, aside from Mokuba from the anime, that was in distress more times than Tea!"

What about Joey Wheeler? He was in distress several times, because of how reckless he is, usually when he leaves the group. He was beat up by Ushio for bullying Yugi, was drugged and kidnapped by Bandit Keith, was mind controlled at the same time Tea was by Marik and had his soul taken by the Orichalcose because he thought running off after Mai alone was the best idea in the world.

"Well, that's different. Joey is an awesome duelist and his recklessness has helped Yugi many times!"

So has Tea's friendship speeches and her kind heart. Bakura also gets himself in distress every time Yami Bakura takes over and caused an accidental self harm. Then, there's Yugi's grandpa, who once got himself in distress, because one of Yugi's fangirls was pretty. How is that less stupid than Tea's friendship speeches? Let's not forget Mai Valentine, who let herself get kicked in the ass by some player killer guy without even trying to fight back? I know the guy is strong, but she never tried taking her chips and running off like a mad woman? Say what you want about Tea, but the other characters had times of being stupid too. It doesn't make them bad characters!

"Tea is still stupid," Jasmine proclaimed stubbornly, crossing her arms.

You know what, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of the rhyming, playing _author_ and giving you all the glory when you're nothing, but a worthless character with no actual character, except that you get everything on a silver platter. You insulted Tea, who has ten times more character than you and you turned all my favorite characters into your own little puppets. I'm actually jealous, because I wish I could pack that millennium boot in a suitcase and take it with me to get me a job, go places and live on my own. Hell, I could travel the world and become a famous artist and writer with that thing!

"Wait, you actually don't have a job and you still live with your parents? Aren't you like 25?" Jasmine smirked, laughing.

I have autism, but that's not the point!

"If you have autism, how are you able to write?"

DOES IT MATTER!? I actually worked my butt off to write these stupid stories for my people that read them! I haven't received any comments, since you only got me 17 views and no character development. I've had a better time writing my self inserted Danny Phantom series! At least my self insert _had_ character and didn't always have things go her way. I even had my character go to the hospital, because of injuries on her arms.

"You also conviently got super powers from knocking over some chemical you didn't know and teamed with Danny, because _super powers_. Wow, that's a Mary-Sue, if I've ever heard of one," Jasmine smirked, snorting as she rolled her eyes.

Takes one to know one, Sweetheart. Actually, I'm going to fix this story. I'm the author and you can't control how this story goes, Jasmine. From now on, _you_ belong to _me_ and I will make sure you never hurt any of my characters or this story ever again!

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked with fear, which made me smirk.

I'm going to take away your memories and the memories of everyone that has ever known you of you. You're nothing, but a Mary-Sue and according to the charts, people like to see a Mary-Sue suffer. What better to make you suffer than to leave you out with no memories of who you are or anyone of any memories of you? You won't even know how to use your Plot Convenience Millennium Boot.

"W-What...? You can't do this to me! I'm not a Mary-Sue and I shall defeat you!" Jasmine smirked as she kicked with her boot to activate its powers before the boot lifted itself up, carrying her with it as she screamed. Those powers don't work on me, sweetheart.

I'm the author and I have the power to change the story how I want! Let me show you powers of my own by using nothing more than a computer and a keyboard. By the power of my keyboard and computer, I shall rid of your memories! Jasmine was taken by the whirlwind as all her memories began leaving her. Her scream filled the air as the memories of everyone else of Jasmine's existence left them.

I shall leave one memory for Jasmine and that is her name, her REAL name which is Mary-Sue, then I shall leave her at the park by herself in the downpour of rain on the park bench with nothing, but the clothes on her back. She shall wear only a red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, some boots and a hoody. I left her there as the rain continued to pour. The rain began showing her true looks, which was light skin, thick curly hair that was almost unmanageable, poor eyesight thus why I shall give her glasses and dark brown eyes.

Mary-Sue woke up, moaning a bit as she slowly sat herself up on the bench, finding herself soaked from the rain. She was also cold, shivering as she grabbed a hold of her arms. She stared at the grass, trying to collect her her memories, though there was nothing. The only thing she knew was her name. She kept asking herself who she was and why she was here. There were swarms of questions that began flooding her mind as she stared at the ground, shivering.

"Hey, you lost there, little lady?" A shady figure asked as Mary-Sue gasped, then began backing up slowly before running off into the park.

Sounds of splashes from the boots against the mud were heard as Mary-Sue kept running. She didn't know where she was running to or cared. She only knew to keep running from the shady figure until she was sure he was gone. She never saw a faint glow coming from her Millennium Boot she didn't know how to use. As soon as she was outside of the park, she panted and looked back. She kept clutching her arms, while panting, then sighed in relief as she realized the shady figure was gone.

Mary-Sue then began shaking from the chill some more before noticing a bright light in front of her and screamed as she turned and began running before slipping from the puddle on the road. As she slipped, there was another faint glow and the bright light stopped instantly before it could hit her, letting out a screeching halt. Mary-Sue began feeling pain among her arm, checking it and watching the watery blood leaking from her arm under the hoody sleeve. Her arm began shaking, too scared and cold to notice the shadow looming over her. The rain began washing the blood to the ground as Mary-Sue stared at it.

"You're lucky my driver is good at his job," Mary-Sue heard the shadow as she turned to look at the man, who didn't look shady at all. He was tall with bright blue eyes that held an umbrella over him.

"Where am I? What is this?" Mary-Sue asked with fear in her eyes as the man's eyebrows rose and seemed to show slight concern.

"Who are you?"

"M-Mary-Sue... I think... that's all I know," Mary-Sue replied as the man looked at her skeptically.

"Hm... I'll take you to the hospital and let the doctors handle you," the man said. "Get up."

Mary-Sue nodded, then got up and followed the man like a puppy into a very large car... limo. She just stared ahead with widened eyes as the limo drove on its way to the hospital. So many thoughts ran through Mary-Sue's head as she shivered.


	3. Yep, Kaiba's Babysitting Mary-Sue

**This will be the start of Mary-Sue's misery. It is a satire, so it's still not gonna take itself seriously, especially after reading this chapter. That being said, it's not going to keep the story from having serious moments. Even Hetalia had its serious moments and it's a story about personified countries that will fight about how to stop Global Warming. Review please!**

Mary-Sue was taken to the hospital, and checked by a professional doctor. He turned to the man, whom Mary-Sue considered to be her savior, despite him hardly paying attention to her. Like seriously, she's falling for some guy she has never met in her life, because he did the humanly thing of taking her to the hospital? Who does- actually, don't answer that. Women are stupid.

"But, aren't you a woman?" Mary-Sue's rescuer asked.

 _Shut up!_ So anyways, being without memory, Mary-Sue was shy and fearful. She could only hope that her savior was by her side always, because nothing could go wrong as long as _he_ was around. After all, he did take her to a hospital and in a very big, fancy car, right? That means he must be rich and could make things right, right? Right.

"You're just trying to make my life miserable, aren't you?" Mary-Sue's Rescuer asked. "And why don't you just call me Kaiba or Seto like you usually do?"

Suspense? Just be thankful I'm letting you talk to me, because you're awesome.

"I've checked her and there are no signs of injury or sickness. She seems perfectly healthy... maybe _too_ perfectly healthy," The Doctor said, looking at the girl, who was staring at the floor, while kicking her feet like a little kid.

"She also doesn't exist in public records, except in fan fictions," Seto said almost bitterly.

You would know, wall breaker.

"Fan what?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Did you get anything else from this girl?" Seto asked.

"W-Well, her body shows evidence of possible struggle in her life. I can't gather more than that and being that she doesn't remember anything, I doubt we'll get anything more from her."

"Did you at least test her to see if she might be faking her amnesia?" Seto asked, hoping that this isn't a joke and I'm not really making him babysit this worthless of a character. "I hate you, you know."

I know XD

"Did you just place an emoji in your written work?" Seto asked with wide eyes.

Why not? ;)

"There's no doubt she has Retrograde Amnesia, but shows no signs of injury. Very strange, indeed," the Doctor said, looking at his clipboard and clueless about the fact Mary-Sue has amnesia, because of me. Of course, Seto knows it and is rather annoyed about it.

"Wonderful. On top of possibly not remembering a damn thing, except her own name, the author of this story is leaving me with _her_. Can't you at least check her finger prints and DNA to see who this person is? The last thing I want is for that damn author writing this story to pair me up with this worthless bitch!"

"Um uh I-I-I've already done that. It may take a day for the results to come in, but I can't do anymore than I already done," the Doctor responded fearfully.

"Wonderful!" Seto replied, turning his blue eyes toward Mary-Sue, who gave him a cute smile and waved. "Just when things couldn't get any worse."

Just be glad Mary-Sue ain't using you like a puppet like she did with Yami :D

"Would you stop with the emojis!? This isn't a chatroom!" Seto shouted in an annoyed tone.

Never :P

"Beyond what I've already done, there's not much I can do. If it's not so much of an inconvenience, would you be willing to let the girl stay over at your place until we can find her parents? She seems to take a liking to you... a _real_ liking to you," the Doctor said, showing a slight smirk, while wiggling his eyebrows.

 _"Good lord,"_ Seto groaned as he facepalmed.

"Well, she's not sick and it's rather that or she'll have to live on her own. Given the expenses of affording a place to live, it's rather let her live on the streets or be kind enough to give her a place to live. It can't be helped."

"Oh great, the 'it can't be helped' bullshit. We don't even look or speak Japanese," Mr. Kaiba complained, sighing as he rubbed his temples. "Seriously, I have a ten-year-old little brother to look after, who gets kidnapped every five minutes!"

Don't worry, I'll make him the Mokuba from the manga, who is a brat, a badass and hardly gets kidnapped.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba has been kidnapped again! Please get us out, we're surrounded by man-eating lions!" Mr. Kaiba heard one of his employees call from a small device on his collar as he groaned. He then turned and glared at me.

I lied. He's totally the Mokuba from the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series that gets kidnapped every five minutes XP

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything with her and you have the money!" The Doctor said, shrugging.

"Is that the ONLY reason why _I_ have to take her in?" Seto asked, seething through his teeth.

"Pretty much."

"I give up. I'll take the worthless broad with me, but I want you to give me her results by the next day. The last thing I want is a girl my age living under my roof and being paired up with me with an eventual sex scene or something. Do you have any idea what that could do to my image!?" Seto cried frantically, grabbing the doctor by the shoulder.

Oh relax, I don't write sex scenes. Besides, you two are like sixteen. I'm keeping you both innocent.

"I don't trust you!" Seto shouted at me.

I've got this, Kaiba-boy. You just leave it to the brilliant author that is me XD I am in control now and everything will go as smooth as marble, 'kay.

"If you never call me that again, I will take your word for it, despite the _baggage_ I have to drag around with me," Seto decided FINALLY.

"But, of course, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I'm very grateful for your generosity," the Doctor replied before leaving rather quickly. Maybe because he thought Kaiba was talking to ghosts or is crazy, since he was talking to me and the doctor can't hear me. Who knows?

"It'll be the last _generous thing_ that girl will ever see from me," Mr. Kaiba said as he went into the room where Mary-Sue was.

Mary-Sue smiled brightly at Mr. Kaiba, then greeted, "hello. I heard the doctor call you Mr. Kaiba. Is that your name?"

"You're going to be staying with me, until the doctor comes back with the results. Come," Mr. Kaiba replied, taking Mary-Sue by the arm and dragging her out of the room in a rather forceful manner.

"Um... I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I mean this is crazy. I don't remember anything, but my name and I'm not even shown to exist on record. I wonder what I was like. I feel like we've met before."

"Listen, I just got word that my little brother has been kidnapped for the hundredth time in a row and is surrounded by man-eating lions, _no thanks to a certain annoyance,"_ Seto seethed as I winked and gave him two thumbs up. "If you know what's good for you, shush and don't do or say anything." Mary-Sue blinked, intimidated by the threat in Seto's voice. "Also, it's Seto Kaiba. You can just call me Kaiba."

"Why? I've never heard of anyone called by their last name or is it their first? Japanese names are so confusing."

"You live in Japan. You figure it out and didn't I just tell you to shush?"

Mary-Sue shut her mouth after that, letting herself be dragged into a limo. The limo began to drive as the girl tapped her foot onto the ground of the limo, looking around. She saw a radio device on the limo and began changing it to some upbeat rock and roll Jpop. I mean why not? Mary-Sue began dancing to the beat. Kaiba took notice of this, his eyes glaring as he turned the radio off. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Shut up," Seto snapped at me.

Once Mary-Sue realized the radio was off, she froze a bit. She adjusted her glasses, then noticed the glaring sun hitting Kaiba just right. She smiled lovingly as Kaiba shot her a glare.

"You heard of the phrase _take a picture, it'll last longer_? Don't do that or even stare at me like some drooling idiot. You're as annoying as the author of this story."

I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!

Mary-Sue was taken aback, slowly looking out the window, while placing a hand to her chest. What was this she was feeling? It was as if she was being attacked, but not physically. Was this pain? It wasn't physical pain, but she felt hurt for some reason. She began trying to find something she could do, then a grin popped on her face.

"Hey, what do you call a cow on two legs? Lean beef. Ha, get it?" Mary-Sue grinned as Kaiba's glared, then the limo stopped.

"Thank goodness!" Kaiba replied as he began opening the door to get out of the limo.

Mary-Sue smiled as she began stepping out of the limo. Just then, Seto turned around and pushed her back into the limo, making her fall on her behind. She gasped, then looked up at her _savior_ with a slightly gaping mouth. Not only was this man rejecting her, but he was showing strong dislike toward her. It's called hate, darling.

"What...?" Mary-Sue asked.

"Listen, I have a little brother to save, someone I actually give a damn about. You, on the other hand, can stay in the car," Seto said.

"But, I want to help you get your little brother back!"

"Who said you could volunteer to help me save Mokuba? He's not your problem or shall he EVER be your problem."

"But... I can still help!"

"With what? Friendship, encouragement, two thumbs up and _a stroke of good luck_?" Seto asked with a mocking voice before showing a deathly glare. "I already get that from Yugi and his pathetic friends and I'm not going to get it from some useless nobody with memory loss that looks as annoying and pathetic as her own creator! You stay in the car and be the worthless piece of fangirl trash you are with your Jpop music and confetti you pulled out of your ass!" With that he slammed the door shut.

Ouch! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!

Mary-Sue began sitting up, arms shaking as she felt something wet in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She thought she loved her savior, but now she was starting to hate him. Yeah, I'd hate him too. Not really, Seto Kaiba is still awesome XD Though, he did take it too far :'(

"Again with the emojis?" Seto asked me from a distance.

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Irritating Kaiba and I'm Bored

**I will admit, this is a lot of fun to write. The last chapter was originally going to be a bit serious, but then I decided to go hog wild with it and make things up as I went. I may do that here. Review please!**

Seto made his way to the inside of a dark cave in the middle of the city. While walking in, he began questioning how on earth it was possible for a dark cave to be in the middle of a city. Aren't they supposed to be around mountain or forest areas where waterfalls are located? Then, he glared and groaned in annoyance, while hearing me type everything that he is thinking at this very moment.

"Would you stop that!?" Kaiba yells at me.

Aren't you supposed to be saving Mokuba? He is surrounded by mountain lions.

"I thought it was man-eating lions."

It could be both.

"Ugh!" Kaiba groaned in annoyance as he ran inside the cave. "I've got no time for this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the limo, Mary-Sue wiped her last bitter tears before she began shaking her fists. She didn't want to sit around and do nothing, especially while Seto was out there. Even if he was mean to her, Mary-Sue couldn't stand to do nothing, while this asshole was placing himself in danger to save his little brother. She decided to be the stubborn bitch and help Seto whether he liked it or not.

Getting out of the car, Mary-Sue ran for the cave, not questioning logic like Seto did. Her golden boot kicked against a small rock and it began to glow. She was running at an enormous speed, much to her shock, and appeared right next to Seto. He jumped back in surprise, then glared at the girl.

"How did... what the hell are you doing here!? I told you to stay behind!" Kaiba shouted.

"You're not the boss of me, jerk! I thought when you saved me that you actually cared about my feelings, but I guess I'm nothing but some baggage for you to throw around! I'm going with you whether you like it or not, but this time to get back at you!" Mary-Sue glared angrily.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't care!" Kaiba replied, throwing his hands up in the air. "But, I am not falling in love with you and never will if you were the last person on earth!"

"Good, because I changed my mind the instant you pushed me," Mary-Sue said, walking with Kaiba as they arrived deeper into the cave.

It was beyond annoying to Seto that he was forced to bring Mary-Sue along. He hoped that as soon as he was done rescuing Mokuba, he could maybe teach Mary-Sue a lesson in some way. He began thinking of different ways like making her clean the entire mansion, reopen Death T and make her go inside or worse, do so while making her wear a french maid's outfit. A smirk came upon Kaiba's lips before feeling a slap across his face.

"I heard what you were thinking. I am not wearing a french maid's outfit," Mary-Sue declared as Kaiba's jaw dropped, realizing that she also had the ability to ear me too.

"This bitch can hear you too!?" Kaiba shouted in annoyance.

Yep. She did at the beginning of the story and still does. Mary-Sue just hasn't responded, because she believed it was normal for me to speak and no one to respond to it. She thinks everyone can hear me narrate.

"Wait, no one can hear you?" Mary-Sue asked, looking confused.

Nope XD

"Again, with the emojis," Kaiba groaned.

"SETO! BIG BROTHER!" The duo heard Mokuba's cry for help.

Mokuba was seen far deep in the cave in a whole that was shaped like a dome. He was inside a cage, along with two of Kaiba's guards, surrounded by man-eating _mountain_ lions. They all kept trying to charge after Mokuba before the cage would roll over, making him scream. Seto ran to the edge of the hole.

"Mokuba, are you alright!?" Kaiba asked with concern.

"I'm alright, big brother!" Mokuba cried, looking behind and seeing the lions. "AH!"

Mary-Sue came behind Kaiba, peering over his shoulder. She was utterly terrified of the lions and Mokuba's life. She was trying to figure out what she could do, but couldn't come up with anything. She remembered what happened earlier when she ran to Seto and when she ran in the rain. It seemed as though she held some sort of power to get what she wants. She decided to think, 'I want to run up to the lions and punch them!' but nothing happened.

 _"What? Why?"_ Mary-Sue whispered, staring at her hands. "Author, can you help me?"

Nope. I ain't telling ya!

"But, Mokuba!"

I don't give a rat's ass.

"You're completely useless!" Kaiba glared at Mary-Sue as he got out his duel disk, then summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who fired blue-white fire from its mouth at the lions. He smirked victoriously, then realized something. "Wait, how the hell was I able to summon a holographic image to life?"

Well, you did do it in the movie Pyramid of Light.

"But, wasn't that movie a bomb?"

Well... yes, but...

"Isn't this just as much plot convenience as that bitch you paired me with?" Kaiba questioned, pointing at Mary-Sue, who gave a cute grin and a flirtatious wave.

I couldn't think of anything else and I was bored at the moment.

"So, that excuses laziness?"

I never said it was lazy. It's called using lazy ideas for creativity. I mean do you have any idea how many times I had to revise this chapter?

"One time?" Kaiba replied grimly.

Technically... yes.

"What do you do with your life?"

Well, I have the house to myself right now, so... meh?

"Aw, you get lonely, don't you?" Mary-Sue asked me with her lovely smile.

Not really. I enjoy being alone.

"Hey guys, when you're done breaking the fourth wall, could you get me out of this cage?" Mokuba asked his brother and Mary-Sue in front of the two guards, who were so dizzy that they passed out.

"Coming!" Kaiba replied as he slide inside the hole with Mary-Sue behind him, who was skulking.

Mary-Sue followed Seto in order to help out, but he was able to get rid of the lions in an instant and save his brother. She might as well have stayed in the car and felt that she should have. At least it would have saved the embarrassment. She looked all around the hole, then found something inside the pile of ashes from the lions. It looked to be like a pendant of some sort. It looked black with specs of white dogs, but when Mary-Sue continued to stare at it, her eyes dilated.

Suddenly, Mary-Sue found herself in the throne room of an Ancient Egyptian palace. She gasped, looking all around and wondering where she was. She turned around and saw a girl walking toward her. This girl had short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing an Ancient Egyptian commoner's clothing. Around her neck was the same pendant Mary-Sue found from the lion's ashes before the vision ended.

"What was that?" Mary-Sue asked, looking frightened as she clutched the pendant to her chest.

"What was what?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms.

Mary-Sue stared at the pendant, then at Kaiba before replying, "nothing."

"Then, let's get going back to the mansion. I don't have time to waste on you and your girly fascination with jewelry," Kaiba snorted as he turned around, taking Mokuba's hand, then headed on his way back to the limo.

Mary-Sue was still frightened at what she saw. This pendant must hold something and she felt like it may have answers to her lost memory. Why else would she have such a vision? And the girl she saw. This girl must know something about her past. Mary-Sue was determined to find this girl and gain answers from her. She placed the jewelry around her neck, then followed Seto.

Meanwhile, in the Game Shop where Solomon Muto worked at, Tea froze in place. Yugi and his friends took notice of this as Tea placed her hand over her chest. Oh, you guys thought Tea was killed off? Lolz you guys are hilarious! Anyways, she began looking down and noticed a pendant around her neck. It seemed to be the color black with specks of white.

When Tea looked up, she gasped at seeing a girl with curly brown hair, darker skin and wearing royal Egyptian clothing. She looked at Tea with a confused expression on her face, then stared at the pendant Tea was earing at the moment. Tea also noticed a golden boot on this girl's foot with the same eye that was on Yugi's puzzle. Tea was confused, wanting to know what this meant.

"What...?" Tea asked before she saw the window of the Game Shop again and Joey's hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Tea!" Joey said in the most goofy way possible.

"Joey? What? I..." Tea asked, her face turning pale and sweat dripping from her face.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I... I saw..." Tea muttered, looking down at her chest to see that the pendant that was there was now gone. She blinked in confusion.

"Maybe you should go rest," Yugi suggested.

Tea nodded, then followed Yugi to the back door. Yami appeared as a spirit behind Yugi, wondering what it was Tea was seeing. He also began wondering who that was that was talking. He looked around to see where the location of that voice came from. Of course, he's obviously hearing me, because I'm bored from being all serious and not having anyone to talk to, since Seto's not here.

 _"What?"_ Yami responded.

Call me Author. Nice to meet you, Yami. May I call you Yami? Should I make you like the hero Pharaoh where you just play a children's card game or should I make you the Psycho Pharaoh from season 0 where you give people penalty games that beat up Yugi's ass? I'm so tempted.

 _"Uh... Author... where are you?"_

I am everywhere!

 _"That doesn't tell me anything. Also, why are you making my comments in italics?"_

What do you want me to say? That I'm your fairy godmother? Your comments are in italics, since you're talking as a spirit and not in Yugi's body. I tend to do that a lot.

 _"Uh... okay. Is it alright for me to be a spirit far from Yugi?"_

You can be if you want. I am the author and I'm bored right now. You want to do a preview about what's going to happen in the next chapter?

 _"Why are you asking me?"_

Because Seto would say no and I've always wanted to try it out XD Also, I'll be giving you your memories back during the preview segments and keep you informed of what's going to happen in the next chapter. What do you think?

 _"Sounds interesting. Alright, I'll try it out."_

* * *

Next time on Better Without You, what does Tea's and Mary-Sue's vision mean? Am I really going to make her Atem's ancient wife and what about her romance with Seto Kaiba?

"It might be nice if Kaiba got himself a girlfriend," Yami smirked.

Oh certainly, I agree :D

"I just noticed something."

What is it?

"You look exactly like Mary-Sue, curly brown hair, brown eyes, glasses... did you perhaps base her physical features on yo-"

AND what do you know, looks like we're out of time for today! Please leave a comment or review and we'll get back to ya ;D

"So, you did base Mary-Sue off of you-" Yami smirks before I use the power of my author powers to make him disappear.


	5. One Flaw

**Figuring out what to do for this chapter was pretty hard. Like I know what Seto is going to do and what's going to happen to the characters, but placing each chapter to go from point A to point B is what I'm trying to figure out. Hopefully, this chapter turned out alright. Review please!**

Mary-Sue was in the limo as Seto explained to Mokuba the situation, about their _guest_ and why she was there.

"Wait, so you just rescued some nobody in the rain, and decided to let her stay in our home, because the Author says?" Mokuba asked with furrowed eyebrows. He snorted. "Co'mon, this isn't like you! You're an ass to everyone."

"Hold on, since when does Mokuba curse or sass?" Kaiba asked.

Since the manga.

"I thought you said you'd use the anime Mokuba that always gets kidnapped."

I switched it back. I honestly like the manga Mokuba better. I only made him the anime version, because I love messing with ya XD

"Of course," Kaiba groaned.

"You're not just gonna drag her around, are ya?" Mokuba asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Who do you think I am? Of course not. If she's going to be stuck with me, I might as well make use of her," Kaiba smirked as Mary-Sue looked at his direction.

"Nice. This, I'd like to see," Mokuba smirked, then looked at Mary-Sue's direction. "You better prepare yourself. My big brother is going to make your life a living hell. Sucks to be you."

Mary-Sue gazed her eyes shyly. She was focusing more on the pendant around her neck and the vision she saw. What was it and what did it have to to do with her lost memories? She rubbed the pendant gently with her thumb. There was something about the girl she saw. Who was she?

The limo arrived at the Kaiba Mansion and dropped off the Kaiba brothers and Mary-Sue at the front. They all walked up the steps and into the french doors, which were opened by two servants. Mary-Sue followed the brothers inside and down the hallway. They stopped at the stairwell where Seto turned and faced Mary-Sue.

"Even though I'm forced to be stuck with you, that doesn't mean you're going to be treated like a Princess. As long as you're here, you're going to make yourself useful and work for me as one of the maids," Kaiba replied, then showed a slight smirk. "You'll be given a schedule of your work and a uniform that you will be wearing as long as you work for me. I expect you to do your job at the moment and time you are here everyday."

"That sounds good," Mary-Sue replied, showing a small smile. Okay, so she had to work as long as she stayed here. It made sense. She could do that.

"Another thing is that you're still 16. That means that you will be going to school like everyone else. Your amnesia shouldn't keep you from any knowledge you may have learned from school from the first year of High School and down. You'll be going to Domino High, where I am also going. This way, I can keep an eye on you by the Doctor's orders. You'll be expected to wake up earlier than Mokuba and I to start on your work, eat breakfast, get ready for school, go to school with us, then work once you return. You will work from the time you come back from school until bedtime. I will be working and will return at 7:00, so I expect all your work to be done by the time I return and your schoolwork won't be my concern. Unless the Doctor says otherwise, this will be what you will be doing throughout your everyday life as long as you are staying in this mansion. As for how you will be balancing your schoolwork and job will be all you."

"Okay."

"Good," Kaiba replied, turning around. "I will take you to your room."

Mary-Sue followed Seto up the stairs and into the hallway where the servants rooms were. He opened a door and Mary-Sue saw a plain room with a simple bed, closet and window. On the bed was what looked to be like a stereotypical french maid's outfit with the short black dress, white apron, stockings, black shoes and even the hat. Mary-Sue slowly approached the dress as Seto closed the door, then chuckled.

"Have fun," Kaiba replied, pleased with himself that he purposely picked a french maid's outfit for Mary-Sue. It was just the beginning of what he was planning to do with this girl. He decided to have fun with her.

Wow, you really are mean, Kaiba.

"What did you expect? I'm the asshole of this story?" Kaiba replied proudly.

Mary-Sue dressed in the ridiculous french maid's dress, then read the list on the bedside table on what work she had to do. It didn't seem hard. The first places she had to clean were the bedrooms, the guest rooms were first. She placed the list in her pocket, then left her room. She headed toward the hall closet where the cleaning supplies were located. She had to remember what to use for the bedroom, but all she could remember was a blank.

Sighing, Mary-Sue decided to check out the guest room to see what she had to do before doing it. As soon as she entered the guest room, it became clear to her what she had to start with and what cleaners to use. It came natural to her, informing herself that she could at least do something as simple as cleaning house. She vacuumed, cleaned the windows, straightened the bed, dust the furniture and dust the electronics. It seemed simple enough and began to leave, opening the door, before finding Seto behind the door smirking.

"Think you're done?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm... not?" Mary-Sue asked.

"Not even close. When I say clean, I mean _clean_. That means the bed sheets, blanket, walls, ceiling, vent and all around the windowsill. Those things you missed."

"...oh."

I'm surprised you know a thing or two about cleaning.

"You do realize it's common for us to have chores at the orphanage, right?" Kaiba asked me.

Oh yeah. I guess you would've been old enough to do chores, including mowing the lawn.

"I'll just be watching and making sure you got everything right," Kaiba replied with a smirk as he leaned against the door.

Mary-Sue nodded, then went to the hall closet to get a duster and started with dusting the walls and ceiling. She could hardly reach the ceiling and had to stand on a chair. Even so, it was still hard to reach and had to stand on her tipi toes. Once she started on the vent, dust particles came falling, which entered her nose and she began sneezing.

"Ahchoo!" Mary-Sue sneezed, covering her mouth. She kept cleaning the vents, trying to cover her mouth and nose. Something told her there was something harmful about the dust. It was starting to make her eyes itch and her nose run, but tried to ignore it.

Mary-Sue held her breath before brushing some dust off with a rag, then collected the sheets and blankets to be washed, placing them in the basket. She also didn't forget to clean the windowsill, washing it all around. It seemed like she was done, then was about to leave the room. She had just now noticed that the door was still open.

"You have to reclean the room, after dusting the ceiling, walls and vent. Those actually should've been the first for you to clean," Kaiba said behind the door.

Mary-Sue froze, eyes widened as she had now realized that the dust particles were on the furniture, electronics and other places she previously cleaned. Though, it didn't seem to be bad.

"Are you kidding me?" Mary-Sue complained quietly, looking all around the room in horror. But, the dust...

"I hope you're not complaining in there!" Kaiba said, chuckling. This wasn't a laughing matter to Mary-Sue.

Mary-Sue glared at Seto before she began recleaning the room she previously dusted and cleaned before dusting the walls, ceiling and vent. She got the rag and furniture polish as she began cleaning the furniture again, trying her best not to rub her eyes or let her nose run. Her eyes were incredibly itchy, then began scratching them out of reflex. Just then, when she was going to the electronics, she began sneezing again.

"AHCHOO! AHCHOO!" Mary-Sue sneezed, realizing her allergies must be catching up. Then, her face was in horror as she witnessed snot on her hands. "Oh god. AHCHOO!" She began running off to a nearby bathroom, which wasn't too far from the guest room she was cleaning in, while holding her nose as she felt the gooy liquid running down her nostrils.

Mary-Sue stared at herself in the mirror, staring at her bloodshot eyes. She was about to get some toilet paper before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a butler with a box of tissue and two small pills. Seto was behind him, his facial expression seemingly stoned now instead of mocking. It seemed that Seto caught on to what was going on, while Mary-Sue was sneezing like crazy. She took a tissue and blew her nose, while Seto was looking away.

"For your allergies," Hobson replied as Mary-Sue took the pills and swallowed one each.

"Thank you," Mary-Sue muttered as she covered her mouth. "AHCHOO!"

"So, you do have a flaw," Seto said as Mary-Sue looked at him confused. "Allergies aren't just a quirk like being clumsy. It effects your immune system, keeps you from working properly."

"... I'm sorry," Mary-Sue muttered, staring at the floor in embarrassment. "I'm very allergic to dust. I had just remembered as I was cleaning, but didn't want to say anything."

"As annoying as this phrase is, it really can't be helped. The medicine should kick in very soon. Clean yourself up, then get back to work. I'll have Hobson give you a mask, so the dust doesn't enter your lungs," Seto said before leaving.

Well, what do you know, you do have a heart.

"Shut up. It's a health issue. I can't have this bitch complaining that her allergy wasn't cared for," Kaiba denied. He sighed, then crossed his arms. "And, just because she has _one_ flaw, that doesn't make her less of a Mary-Sue. It just tells me that you're at least _trying_ to make her tolerable."

Aww, are you trying to deny that you felt sorry for her?

"Ugh, you're annoying. What makes you think I feel sorry for some worthless girl just because she has allergies?" Kaiba glares at me.

Maybe because it really isn't something she can't help and, being that you run a company with employees, some with health issues, you must have some sort of sympathy for someone that works their hardest and deals with their health related issues?

"..."

It could also be because you or Mokuba have an allergy of some sort as well. There are different allergies, including for medicine or food, which can be the cause of death. Either one of those would make just as much sense with this, especially if one of those allergies was-

"Okay, I get it, I'm a sentimental ass. You don't need to explain it in detail."

But, I'm the author, I'm supposed to explain it all in detail.

"Shut up, Author. Mary-Sue is still a mary-sue and I'm never going to fall in love with her."

Lolz why are you still hung up on that?

"Because of how obvious it is that you're trying to hook me up with Mary-Sue. Like first off, you admitted that you think I'm awesome. Second, I just happen to run into that bitch at the perfect moment when she was in a pickle. Third, you're not giving me any options to get rid of her. If no one sees that you're trying to hook me up with Mary-Sue, they'd have to be incredibly dumb," Kaiba pointed out, counting it with his fingers.

You make a good point, but what do you know, that's it for this chapter.

"There's a limit to how long a chapter you write is?" Kaiba asked with widen eyes.

* * *

Next time on _Better Without You_. Seto Kaiba has just discovered Mary-Sue's flaw. How many flaws shall he discover? Will Mary-Sue be unsued? And, what is it with that pendant? Does it have magical powers? What about Tea? Will Mary-Sue gain back her memories?

"It's disappointing I wasn't around in this chapter," Yami said.

"Why is he here and why am I here?" Kaiba shouted in annoyance.

I wanted an extra person. Both of you will know what will happen in this entire story in each of these segments, then forget them in the actual story.

"I knew it! You are hooking me up with Mary-Sue!" Kaiba shouted angrily.

Yami burst into laughter, singing, _"Mary-Sue and Kaiba sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G-"_

"Don't you even start singing, Yugi."

Lolz I love you guys XD


	6. Torturing Mary-Sue in One Dream

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long delay. I'm back now and ready to bring you more from this story. In all honesty, this is the most fun story I've written, being it's one where I don't know where it's going to go. Review please!**

It had been a long day and Mary-Sue decided to get some sleep. She was tired and sore from her long working day. It felt as if she had not worked a day in her life or in a very long time. She placed on a loose night gown that felt soft and silky like a kimono. Kaiba had told her that bedtime was at 9:00 and was to be in bed with the lights out by then. It was only 15 minutes until her curfew at this time, yet she still had not gained back her memories. In many ways, Mary-Sue felt ….

 _"I don't know what to feel,"_ Mary-Sue whispered, while staring at the glass window at the dark sky.

The pendant was still around Mary-Sue's neck, still unsolved. Mary-Sue began remembering the vision she saw. Did this pendant belong to that girl she saw? Yet, it didn't feel that way. She just knew this pendant was hers, but why was it around the other girl's neck? Was it stolen? Did she give it to the girl in her vision? Were they friends? Mary-Sue wished she knew the answer.

Falling asleep in her bed, the pendant around Mary-Sue's neck began to slow and another vision appeared. Mary-Sue found herself in the ancient palace again, only this time it was near an opening to the garden. She shyly began walking into the garden, looking around to search for anyone that could give her some answers. She guided her hand to where the pendant was, realizing she was wearing it this time.

"What is this? Miss... the one that keeps narrating, could you tell me where I am? I'm lost," Mary-Sue asked me in fear.

I would, but then it would take away the mystery and nobody likes spoilers. At least everyone, except me, hates spoilers, but I'm weird that way XD

"But... I don't know what's going on? I don't even know who I am!" Mary-Sue whined as she backed up, then accidentally bumped into someone, making her scream.

"M'lady, it's alright. I'm sorry for scaring you," A man, who looked exactly like Seto Kaiba with an Ancient Egyptian priest outfit.

"Wait, did priests from Ancient Egypt call noble women 'm'lady'? I think that's in England during the Dark Ages," Mary-Sue pointed out.

I like that name and Priest Seto sounded like a knight from English Mythology in the English dub, if you ask me.

"He does?"

"I shall protect thee from thy foes. Wherefore art thou lookest me like that?" Seth asked, making Mary-Sue's eyes widen and blink.

Actually, it was only in LittleKuriboh's Abridged series that Priest Seto acted that way, but who cares? People usually use Yugioh characters from LittleKuriboh's series in their parodies anyways.

"Isn't that plagiarism? Also, I can't understand a word he just said. Can you just make him sound... normal?" Mary-Sue asked me.

Not under Fair Use, which this is under. Besides, I love medieval Seto. Yami, what do you think?

"Honestly, I think he sounds hilarious," Yami smirked, getting out his smartphone and recording the whole thing for blackmail.

"Why is Yami with a smartphone in Ancient Egypt? Even if he was from modern times, doesn't Yugioh take place in 1997?"

My story, my choice. Besides, he was getting kinda bored.

"Seriously, most of this story involves you and Kaiba. I'm hardly in this story," Yami said, sighing as he crossed his arms.

King of Games has a good point **shrugs**

"I guess?" Mary-Sue replied, rubbing the back of her neck before looking back at Priest Seto. "I guess it won't be so bad having a medieval-talking Seto Kaiba." She waved awkwardly. "Uh... so... how are you today?"

"I doeth well, M'lady. Doth I serve thee well?" Priest Seto.

Okay, typing medieval grammar is hard, I'm going back to modern English language.

"Thank goodness!" Mary-Sue sighed in relief.

"Damnit, and it was getting good!" Yami complained.

No worries, I'll get you something good. Look, here's a cookie. **gives cookie**

"Cookies are always a yes in my books," Yami replied happily, taking the cookie, then eating it.

"My apologies for scaring you. Are you lost, Princess?" Priest Seto asked.

"Princess!?" Mary-Sue asked with widened eyes, then staring at me.

Uh... **is holding a packet reading 'WHY MARY-SUE IS A PRINCESS,' then throws it into the Nile River** oops.

"Princess, you look unwell, shall I take you to your room?" Priest Seto asked.

"Th-That's fine," Mary-Sue replied hastily, then took a deep breath. "Have you seen a girl... brown hair, blue eyes, might've been seen wearing this pendant?"

"Your engagement necklace? Did someone try to steal it!? Whoever stole from you shall be punished!"

"N-No, it's fine. She just... wore a necklace like mine is all. I just wanted to know, if you've seen her," Mary-Sue quickly corrected herself. "And engagement necklace!?"

"Yes, you are engaged to marry Pharaoh Atem, but we haven't seen anyone of the likes, I'm afraid," Priest Seto replied.

Unfortunately, since Mary-Sue's memories have been wiped out, Mary-Sue doesn't remember who Pharaoh Atem is. She begins pondering who this mysterious man could be that is supposed to be her future husband in this timeline. It also made her uncomfortable, being she was about to be married to someone she didn't know in this timeline. This was on top of everything else that's happened to her. She lost her memories and, in trying to gain them back, she felt more confused than ever before. It was like gaining three pieces from a 200 piece puzzle.

"Is everything alright, M'lady?" Priest Seto asked; and I'm going to make 'M'lady' an exception, so everyone hush up.

"Fine," Yami replied next to me, while rolling his eyes. "But, Mary-Sue has seen me already. How can she _not_ know who I am?"

**throws a packet titled 'REASON FOR WHY MARY-SUE REMEMBERS YAMI, BUT FORGETS _ATEM_ IN THE NEXT SCENE' into the Nile River**

"Figured that would be your answer," Yami smirked, while pulling out a bucket of popcorn right out of his ass.

"I'm fine. It's just a lot has been going on is all," Mary-Sue replied shyly as Priest Seto smiled.

"It must be from the stress of being married. Everything will go well, I promise," Priest Seto replied with a loving smile.

"Thank you," Mary-Sue replied, showing a small blush, then tries to hide it as Priest Seto takes notice of it, then shows a curious look before hearing loud footsteps from inside the palace.

"What was that?" Mary-Sue asked, looking directly at the entrance to the palace.

"Your majesty, stop running off again!" Mary-Sue heard an old man cry out from inside the palace, who seemed to be running out of breath before sighing. She could see the man from the entrance to the palace. "He's gone... again."

"Gone?" Mary-Sue wondered in a quite tone, her hand to her mouth as she looked to her left and noticed Priest Seto heading toward an area that seemed sacred. "Seto?"

Mary-Sue began quietly following Priest Seto, making it her mission to find out what this dream is trying to tell her. She was so confused and full of questions that were unanswered. The room she entered seemed dark, but there was a pit with a single walkway leading across the pit. At the bottom of the pit was all blackness, but monstrous creatures could be heard from far below. Two chairs were far across from the pit, Priest Seto being seen sitting in one of them. Some of the creatures that appeared from the pit looked so real and monsterious, making Mary-Sue tremble in fear.

The two creatures began battling each other, without leaving from the pit, despite the fact it seemed like they could. Mary-Sue jumped back as soon as the creatures began to fight, then slipped into one of the chairs across from the pit, which felt throne-like. It was the empty one next to the one Priest Seto was sitting in. Mary-Sue gulped, then bit her bottom lip, while watching the fight commence, continually questioning how those monsters are able to fight without setting this room ablaze. She gazed toward Priest Seto, who was smiling with greedy satisfaction.

Mary-Sue fearfully gazed her eyes toward the fight, then felt Priest Seto's eyes on her. She turned her eyes toward the priest, who furrowed his brows with curiosity. A smirk then played across his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" Priest Seto asked.

"I... suppose... how are they fighting without attacking us?" Mary-Sue asked.

"They are Ka's and this is used to test the strength of each Ka. They are under my control," Priest Seto replied, then his eyebrows rose. "Perhaps you would like to test your strength against me, M'lady? I wouldn't say, 'no.'"

"S-Sure... if I had a Ka of my own."

Priest Seto burst into laughter, then boasted, "everyone has a Ka inside them, especially you. Those of royalty were especially trained in the arts of Diaha."

"I guess that makes sense. Alright, we can have a Diaha," Mary-Sue replied, accepting the challenge as Seto smirked at the challenge.

"Seto is going to cream her or would, if this was based off of cannon," Yami replied to me with his mouth full of popcorn.

Perhaps.

Mary-Sue found herself instantly on one side of the Diaha platform, because I said so, while Priest Seto walked to the other side. Seto showed his usual smirk as a tablet lifted up and showed the picture of the infamous Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The beautiful white dragon with blue eyes instantly appeared out of the tablet with a thunderous roar.

"Wait, wait, hold on! Priest Seto didn't get that Blue-Eyes White Dragon until after defeating Zorc," Yami said, stopping me.

Wrong again, because first off, what was shown on the tablet by Ishizu and what was shown in Memory World took place in two completely different locations. Memory World was an RPG game developed by Yami Bakura BASED off of your life before your soul was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle. Just like how movies based off of real life can't be seen as 100% accurate to what actually happened, Memory World shouldn't be taken as what actually happened during your ancient past. For all we know, you and Priest Seto could've had that ancient battle earlier or later than what Millennium World showed. Second, this is an AU, meaning that this isn't completely related to cannon. I mean there are eight millennium items and one of them is a literal boot. Third, Blue-Eyes White Dragon is awesome. Also, this is _my_ story.

"You are right in all of those parts," Yami replied, nodding his head.

Mary-Sue gasped in fear with widened eyes, gazing at the white dragon in awe as Priest Seto smirked, bragging, "how do you like my dragon, M'lady? She is a beauty and you are one of the few opponents to gaze upon her beauty!"

"Y-Yeah... she is," Mary-Sue squeaked, biting her bottom lip, then taking a deep breath. "Okay, summon me a powerful monster. Any kind, please." She closed her eyes, trying hard to summon any powerful monster, the first that came into her mind. She gasped as she noticed the glowing gold boot she remembered wearing before, it was the boot that gave her powers. Suddenly, a powerful magician girl with long brown hair, a dress with a turquoise top and purple skirt, turquoise boots and a purple staff. "Whoa."

"Ha, you think that weak little magician girl is going to defeat me!? She looks as weak as Mahad's pupil!"

"Hey, don't insult her! She... She's more powerful than that dragon of yours!"

"We'll see. Blue-Eyes, attack that weak magician with white lightning!"

Mary-Sue screamed, covering her face before noticing the blazing white light, then peaked her eyes open. The magician she summoned dodged the attack, while protecting her master. She looked up at the female magician fearfully before recognizing her face. It was the face of the girl she saw in her last vision.

 _"Who are you?"_ Mary-Sue asked in whisper as the magician began showing a smirk. The female magician turned around, then shot a dark ball of magic at Mary-Sue, making her scream before she opened her eyes, finding herself in the body of the female magician she summoned. "Wha...?" She looked back and saw the girl, now in the ancient clothes Mary-Sue once wore with a smirk across her lips and eyes full of satisfaction. It was as if she held some sort of vendetta against Mary-Sue and had finally succeeded.

"Blast her with white lightning!" Priest Seto shouted as the dragon began blasting white lightning from it's mouth toward Mary-Sue's direction, who was now the magician girl she summoned.

"SETO, WAIT! STOP! AHHHHHH!" Mary-Sue screamed, trying to cover herself with her arms.

* * *

Mary-Sue shot straight up from her bed, gasping for breath before finding herself in the bed she slept in with her night gown on. Sweat was painted on her face and she was panting, feeling her heart pound against her chest. What was that? Why did that girl look at her like that? It was obviously in attempt to hurt her, but why? She didn't seem to hold that kind of vengeance during the earlier vision. What was going on? Why did she look at Mary-Sue like that? Then, something stuck in Mary-Sue's head.

Before the blast of white lightning hit Mary-Sue, she saw Priest Seto's face change in a split second. It was as if he _finally_ saw what was really happening and was worried for her safety. No sound came from his mouth, but his lips read a single name. Mary-Sue didn't know what name it was, but she was certain it was her own. It was her _real_ name, not the name she knew of herself, which was _Mary-Sue_. Priest Seto was crying out her real name, but why? What was their connection? Why did this girl do this to her? Who was this _Pharaoh_ she was supposed to marry and why did she now feel so discouraged and disappointed by knowing he was her fiancée in her vision?

Mary-Sue threw the covers off her and ran from the bed. She opened the door, zooming down the dark hallway, down the stairs, not knowing where she was going. She didn't know where she was running to, but she could feel the burn in her eyes as liquid began forming. By the time liquid began trailing down her cheeks, Mary-Sue opened the door to a room she didn't know or recognize, revealing a balcony. She stared at the sky, slowly closing the door behind her as the wind blew against her.

It was a dark and quiet night with the moon glowing among the few sparks of stars in the sky. Mary-Sue stared at the ground, watching as drops of liquid fell from her cheeks to the ground one by one. What was wrong with her? What did all of this mean? What did the dream mean? Why did her heart feel so shattered?

There was something about that dream. There were a few things Mary-Sue was certain of. She must have lived an ancient life of some sort, married or _to be married_ to a man she did not know. Perhaps she once did before losing her memories. She also shared some sort of connection with Kaiba, but didn't know what. There was also that girl, who wore the necklace around her neck in the first vision. But... why did she wear it? According to Priest Seto, it was an engagement pendant. Why would it be given to that girl and why did she attack her in this latest vision? Mary-Sue began asking herself...

 _"Did I steal that engagement from her?"_ Mary-Sue whispered with a broken voice. Her trembling hand was placed upon her heart, leaving a bitter smile. _"Is that why my heart feels so shattered?"_

After a moment, Mary-Sue heard soft steps. She turned her face to see Kaiba in the shadows in a white robe. The two stared at each other for a few moments of silence. Then, Mary-Sue quietly trailed passed Kaiba with nothing to say. There was nothing to say. She didn't even bother wiping or covering her tears. It was pointless.

Suddenly, a hand was felt on Mary-Sue's shoulder from Kaiba. Mary-Sue looked up, then felt a handkerchief gently dry her wet cheeks. Afterward, Kaiba stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket, then awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to take you to your room?" Kaiba asked as Mary-Sue nodded.

Kaiba quietly led Mary-Sue back into her bedroom, opening the door for her. She walked back into her room, still feeling shattered.

"Mary," Kaiba said as Mary-Sue slowly turned her head, looking at him. "If I was too hard on you... I'm sorry." Mary-Sue looked up at Kaiba in surprise, mouth slowly gaping. "I... I'm not good with people, even those that are hurting. I'm especially not good at sympathizing with others." Kaiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Though... I... I don't..."

"You're worried about me?" Mary-Sue asked as Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows in response. Though, she smiled. "Thank you. It isn't you. I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's been happening. I have no memory and I'm beginning to have dreams that don't connect to anything."

"I see."

"I'll be alright. I guess I just need some time alone," Mary-Sue admitted as Kaiba nodded in response, sighing. She giggled, then walked up and hugged Kaiba. "Despite what you say, I think you like me on the inside. So, I won't be afraid to say I may have a tiny crush on you. I have hope we'll go somewhere, if you give me a chance."

Kaiba snorted, then laughed, showing a daring smirk. He parted, then replied, "you actually believe you have a chance to win me? Do you realize how many fangirls would love to get a load of me?"

"I am. I have hope and I'm not willing to give up just yet. Though, I won't force you either. I... don't want to hurt you."

"Alright, I'll take you on that challenge. Let's see if Little Miss Siren can make Seto Kaiba fall in love with her, hm?"

"Challenge accepted!"

Kaiba snorted, keeping his smirk, as he began walking out the door. He looked back, then said, "goodnight, Siren."

"Night."

Kaiba closed the door, quietly, keeping the smirk. It seems like our Seto Kaiba is starting to like our main heroine. I can see it on your face.

"What you see is me finding it amusing a mary-sue would try to get me, Seto Kaiba, to fall in love with her," Kaiba replied.

It could happen. In this story, anything can happen.

"Don't make me laugh."

* * *

On the next chapter will be Mary-Sue's first day of school. What are these dreams? Will she gain back her memories? What is Tea's connection to all of this? Will Seto Kaiba finally fall in love with Mary-Sue.

"If he does, I'm never letting this die," Yami smirked.

"At some point in time, I will make sure you pay dearly for this," Seto grumbled at me.

Lolz I'd like to see you try.

"Isn't Tea going to finally make a major appearance in the next chapter?" Yami asked.

Actually, she is. Let's bring Tea here. Goodbye Yami. YOU'RE AWESOME!

"Wait, WHAT!?" Yami asked, widened eyes, before he suddenly disappeared in thin air and replaced by Tea Gardner.

Welcome to our preview, Tea. How was the afterlife? I don't think our audience got an explanation how you were alive, since you were kinda killed off in the first chapter.

"Didn't you raise me from the dead to spite Mary-Sue?" Tea asked.

Yeah, but our readers want to hear from you. How did you manage to survive being eaten by sharks and eels?

"Good question. I don't remember much. Either way, it was fun seeing the look on Mary-Sue's face when I placed her inside Magician of Valkyrie's body," Tea smirked, giggling.

"You sure are acting malicious," Kaiba said plainly.

"Well yeah! This girl brainwashed my friends and turned them against me! On top of that, she murdered me! This chick is a psycho!"

"Well, can't argue with that. She managed to control Yugi and all of his friends, turned them against one of the most annoying member of the group, then had her be eaten by man-eating sharks and eels. She's crazier than me... maybe being paired up with her won't be so bad," Kaiba smirked as Tea slowly turned her head toward him with widened eyes.

"You're insane."

"You do realize you're talking to the guy that forced Yugi and all of you inside a tower bent on killing all of you. Each floor included one where one of you had to fight against a serial killer in tar to save the little brat of a nephew of Tristan's, one with falling blocks that could flatten you like a pancake and one where I had three highly trained solders try to kill all of you with real guns disguised as toy guns, right?"

"Yes... I know."


	7. New School, New Friends

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. Was busy with life. Since I have a job and working, I will be posting less frequently. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I will keep posting. Review please!**

Mary-Sue was nervous. She did not know what school was like, so she didn't know what to expect. The uniform she was given felt strange, especially the skirt. She decided to wear shorts underneath them, so she wouldn't feel naked underneath. She began combing her hair, not liking how tangled, thick and unmanageable it was. The curls were everywhere and no matter how many times she combed and brushed it, her hair puffed like a marshmallow.

Deciding ponytails might help, she began pulling her hair back, then wrapping it with a hair band. Despite this, bits of her hair were still frizzing. She sighed. It was better than having a puff of long hair. Perhaps a haircut would help. It certainly would manage her hair better. She then adjusted her glasses. Not model beautiful, but certainly presentable. Mary-Sue turned her eyes toward her backpack. All her stuff was packed. She was ready.

Mary-Sue began walking down the steps to where Seto was waiting for her. He was sitting on his desk typing away. Quietly walking downstairs, she noticed Seto was sending letters to stockholders. He seemed busy. Mary-Sue couldn't stop her curiosity from staring at the screen of Seto's computer. There was something interesting about Seto's work. Though, it could also be that Mary-Sue was bored. She didn't really have anything else to do, while she waited for her only ride to be done with work.

Very soon, Seto shut down his computer, then grabbed a hold of his suitcase. A smirk formed across his lips as he looked back at Mary-Sue.

"I see that you're ready. Interested in what I'm doing?" Seto asked smugly.

Mary-Sue shrugged, "seems interesting... stockholders, markets and all."

"Understand anything about that?"

"Bits and pieces. I didn't know you created your own investment company."

"More or less. It's existed, since Gozoburro. He used to run a weapons industry, so the branch has existed far longer than me. I took advantage of it, since turning it into a gaming industry. All of my employees use it, including for their 401k."

"Nice," Mary-Sue smirked. "At least I know I'll be covered for when I'm too old for work."

"You haven't signed up yet, but you can. You are given 50 days to sign for our benefits, unless you're paid in minimum wage.

"Gotcha."

"How do you know about this stuff: stocks, investments and retirement? Even my classmates can't understand a 401k," Seto asked.

"I... don't know. I guess I knew about it before losing my memories?"

"Right... memory loss. Couldn't possibly be because the narrator is ten years older and has a Vanguard account," Seto smirked.

Oh, shush it, Kaiba!

"So um... I guess we should be heading out?" Mary-Sue asked.

"Hmph, sure," Seto replied, then heading out the door with his suitcase in his hand and Mary-Sue behind him.

Mary-Sue went inside the limo and mostly stared out the window. The necklace with the pendant was still around her neck, but under her school uniform shirt. It didn't go very well and would mess up the bow. Sad really. It was a beautiful pendant, though it didn't technically belong to her she didn't think. There were so many questions left unanswered that she wanted to know.

The limo stopped and Mary-Sue saw the size of the school as the limo driver opened the door for her and Seto to step out. As she stepped out after Seto, she gazed up at the school in awe. So, this is where she was going to go to school, huh? She clutched the sleeves of her pink jacket, staring at the ground. She noticed Seto was walking forward, then followed after him instinctively.

As soon as the duo entered inside the school building, Seto pointed to the main office.

"That's where you will register and be given your schedule," Seto instructed.

Mary-Sue nodded, then said, "thanks." She smiled, then dashed into the main office. She appeared at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"My name is Mary Sue. I'm here for my schedule," Mary-Sue replied with a simple smile.

"Hold on," the lady replied, typing some stuff on the computer as Mary-Sue watched. The lady then smiled, looking up. "It's printing right now."

The printer began printing several pieces of paper. It showed Mary-Sue's schedule. The lady brought it out, then got out a map of the school, the lunch menu and other important papers. Mary-Sue signed one paper, then got the papers she needed before leaving on her way to her classroom. They messed up on her name a bit, Mary-Sue was with a hyphin and they typed it in without it. She hoped it would be the same one that Seto Kaiba was in, since she didn't want to be alone. She felt comfortable being with someone she was familiar with.

As soon as Mary-Sue found her homeroom, which she was able to find through the map given to her, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She walked up to the teacher, who looked up at her. She gave her teacher her schedule, then given a nod. She looked around, then saw Seto with such relief. She began walking toward Seto until he quickly gave her a look. She shied away, then sat in a chair by herself from the rest of the group. She calmed herself before getting out the text book that was in her desk and skimming through it.

Mary-Sue felt so lonely and nervous. There was so much missing from her life and she couldn't even stay near the only person she was familiar with. She nervously looked up and saw the other students socializing with each other in different groups. She didn't have any friends. She was new. How could she make new friends?

"Hey, you new here?" Mary-Sue heard someone, a familiar voice.

Mary-Sue looked up, then saw familiar eyes, hair and face. It was the girl in her dreams, the one that had the pendant and switched bodies with her to be inside Magician of Valkyrie. Though, she seemed to have a bright smile with no smirk to it like in her last dream.

"Yes... Who are you?" Mary-Sue asked, clutching the sleeves of her jacket.

"I'm Tea Gardner. I noticed you were all by your lonesome. You can join us, if you'd like," Tea offered, pointing to her friends, who were at one end of the room with smiles and waves.

Mary-Sue waved shyly, noticing one guy with short, messy blond hair and brown eyes with a huge grin, one with brown hair with a simple smile, then the last one being a short guy with crazy black hair with streaks of blond, a childish grin and violet eyes. Mary-Sue questioned to herself, 'Wait, that short guy, he looks incredibly familiar, like I've seen him when the third wall was broken.'

Probably. I mean I'm always breaking the third wall. Look, I've got Yami, Bakura and Bobossa. **grins and looks at Yami, Bakura and Bobossa**

"Wait, why is he here?" Yami asks.

"What's wrong with me?" Bakura asks.

"Not _you_ , him!" Yami corrects, pointing to Bobossa.

"I don't know," Bobossa replied.

"He looks like Popo from Dragon Ball," Yami said.

Yugioh got inspiration from Dragon Ball XD

"Really? Huh, you learn something new everyday," Bakura said with a smile smile and crossed arms.

Anyways, so Mary-Sue looks at Tea, who nods in encouragement. Then, she says, "thank you."

"No problem," Tea replied as she led Mary-Sue to her doom- I mean seat. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Mary-Sue."

"Mary's a pretty name," Tea said. She assumed Sue was a last name.

"Sounds like a cute pet name for a pretty girl," Tristan teased.

"Tristan, stop teasing her!" Tea rebuked, then looked at Mary-Sue. "Sorry about that. Boys, you know."

"That's fine. He seems nice," Mary-Sue replied.

"Anyways, that's Tristan, the idiot. This is Joey, he's kind of an idiot too," Tea introduced.

"Hey!" Joey glared.

"And, this is Yugi," Tea continued, pointing to Yugi.

"Hello there," Yugi waved.

"Hi. Please to meet you," Mary-Sue replied, reaching out her hand as Yugi stared at it.

"Uh..." Yugi replied.

Joey laughed, asking, "American?"

"I... guess? I don't remember. Is it wrong to shake hands?" Mary-Sue asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Na, it's just that it's an American gesture. In Japan, we don't shake hands, we nod, unless they're teachers or adults, then we bow like this," Joey explained, showing the short bow.

"Oh... sorry," Mary-Sue replied, cheeks turning red.

"Wait, you said you didn't remember, what do you mean?" Tea asked.

"I mean... I lost my memories. I woke up in the middle of the rain at a park not remembering who I am or where I came from," Mary-Sue admitted, staring down as the five friends gasped in horror.

"That's terrible," Yugi replied sadly. "How long ago was this?"

"Few days," Mary-Sue replied sadly. She smiled a bit. "Seto found me and took me in."

"Kaiba, that cold-hearted jerk actually took you in?" Joey asked, his jaw dropping, looking at Seto reading a book and not paying attention, as Mary-Sue nodded.

"He's a jerk, but he has his moments... sometimes... rarely."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting help. Is he bothering you?" Tea asked.

"Not really. I mean he did give me a place to live and I work as his maid to make money, so I'm thankful for that," Mary-Sue replied.

"Whatever you say. Let us know if he's bothering you, 'kay," Tristan winked as Mary-Sue nodded.

"We're planning on hanging out at Burger World, you want to join us?" Tea invited.

"Sure, I'd love- oh wait, no, I have to work," Mary-Sue replied sadly, then showed a small smile. "Though, I'm off in two days. We can meet somewhere."

"Sure. At least we'll be expecting you here. Welcome to Domino High," Yugi said with a bright smile as Mary-Sue giggled.

* * *

Seto peeked over at Mary-Sue every once in a while. She seemed to be making friends with Yugi and the gang. He figured that maybe she will start paying attention to one of those guys in the _loser gang_ instead of him. While thinking this, class began. He made sure Mary-Sue was nowhere near him, knowing that communication would be the first in starting romantic relationships of any kind. It was why Seto avoided them like a plague.

"You want to-?" Mary-Sue started to question before being cut off with a...

"No," Seto replied plainly.

Mary-Sue left Seto alone, but not for long. She also asked later on, "Is it alright if I sit with-?" with her tray of lunch.

"No."

"Okay," Mary-Sue replied, turning and sitting with her new friends.

"Hey look, forget about him, he's a jerk," Joey said, looking upset.

"I think he just doesn't want me latching onto him all the time," Mary-Sue replied.

"You're not latching onto him, you're just asking him to sit with him," Tristan said.

Mary-Sue shrugged as she began eating and Tea said, "well, just know you're allowed to hang with us anytime you want. No need to ask us or worry about _latching onto us_."

"Thanks," Mary-Sue replied with a soft smile.

"Personally, I think you should forget about the jerk," Tristan said, eating his soup.

Mary-Sue began thinking to herself, then stared at the window reflection, showing Seto with his lunch tray, but his eyes looked at her direction for a single second. Her eyes furrowed, then looked to her friends, "I'm going to try again."

"Huh? But, he said..." Joey said, looking confused.

"He always says _no_ ," Mary-Sue replied, then walked with her tray to where Seto was.

Seto looked up at Mary-Sue with a stone face as she quietly sat across from him with the same blank look.

"So, I always say no?" Seto asked

"Yes," Mary-Sue replied, eating her food. She smiled as Seto showed a smirk.

"What made you decide to spend time with the loser gang?"

"Be nice. They're nice people, at least Tea was," Mary-Sue replied. She began to think, 'I wonder how she's connected to my dream.'

Oh boy, wouldn't you like to know!

"Honestly, I'm just waiting for them to kiss already," Bakura said. Yes, he's still here and so is Bobossa.

"Bobossa loves to watch," Bobossa said with a small smile.

"If they do, I'm posting it on Instagram," Yami smirked.

"This is why I hate all of you," Seto muttered, glaring at me, who :P at him

"Thanks for looking after me," Mary-Sue said as Seto turned, then glared at her slightly. "Uh... I won't tell anyone."

"Whatever," Seto muttered, continuing eating his tray of food.

* * *

"I'll never understand that girl," Joey said, who was with the gang.

Tea slightly furrowed her eyebrows at Mary-Sue, who was sitting across from Seto. She was always nice to everyone, especially new students, but something inside her felt uneasy about this particular girl. It was telling her this girl was not to be trusted. At the same time, Tea had to continually dismissing it, not wanting her feelings to overrule her judgement. This new girl seemed friendly and could be a really great friend. Who knows? Maybe they could be best friends. Tea never had a female best friend and always wanted one.

After school was over, Tea was able to run to Mary-Sue, ignoring the feeling inside her gut telling her "no." Mary-Sue turned, facing Tea with blinking eyes.

"Mary, how about we exchange phone numbers? We can text or call each other. I also don't want you to feel stuck with a bunch of guys or... Kaiba," Tea said as Mary-Sue giggled.

"Sure. Um..." Mary-Sue replied, getting out her phone at the same time Tea did. They exchanged phone numbers and saved it on their contact list. "Thanks. You're a really cool person."

"No problem. You seem like a nice girl and I've never had female friends before."

"Me neither, at least not ones I can remember," Mary-Sue said, tucking the strands of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe you can help me with something."

"Hm?"

"I... found this and I don't know what it is," Mary-Sue explained, revealing the pendent from under her uniform.

Tea's eyes widened slightly at the pendent. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, replying, "strange. It looks like it's from Ancient Egypt. Where'd you find it?"

"It was in some sort of cave full of man-eating mountain lions. It's a long story," Mary-Sue replied as Tea blinked, then shook her head.

"That's just weird."

"Here," Mary-Sue said, taking off the pendant and handing it to Tea.

"H-Huh? No, it's yours, you-"

 _"Take it as a symbol of our new friendship,"_ Mary-Sue spoke rushly as Tea held the pendant in her hands. She stared at it with question. "Please?"

"Okay, thank you," Tea replied with a small smile as she placed the pendant around her neck. As soon as she wore it, she gasped and found herself in some sort of Ancient Egyptian town with peasant clothing worn by Ancient Egytian women. "Huh?" She looked around, then saw someone who looked like an exact replica of Atem in peasant clothing. "Atem?" Atem took Tea's hands, then placed something in her hands. Tea looked at it, then saw the same pendant Mary-Sue gave to her. She looked back at Atem, who then smiled, placing his index finger on his lips.

When Tea's vision was over, she found herself alone in the hallway. She blinked as she lightly touched the pendant with her fingers. What was that? Why did Atem give Tea this pendant? Was there some sort of connection? She shook her head, believing that maybe her vision was just an illusion. It couldn't mean anything. Yet, in her heart, she felt like there was something calling to her and a mystery waiting to be discovered. Maybe a little research wouldn't hurt.

* * *

On the next chapter of Better Without You, what does that pendant mean? What connection does it have with Tea? Does a Teanna exist? Will this have any references to Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories!?

"Don't be dramatic, of course it is going to have references to that game. I mean you just made the dang reference!" Seto shouts.

"Why do I have to be friends with that stupid girl!? She tried to kill my friends!" Tea complains.

Technically, she is me and I thought it would be interesting and create some possible drama.

"Is she your evil twin or something?" Seto asks with a smirk.

 _Maybe._ She was angry at me for deleting her character and this is kinda my way of forgiving her and trying to move on. I was letting her do what she wanted and... kinda took it too far. Though, I did think kidnapping Yugi and holding him hostage, surrounded by sharks and eels was kinda funny XD

"How was that funny! Yugi could've been hurt!" Tea asks, while glaring at me with balled fists.

Oh relax, I wasn't gonna let Yugi get hurt. They were friendly eels and sharks that would never eat anyone named Yugi Moto.

"Really?" Tea asked with hopeful and happy eyes.

Maybe. See ya in the next chapter!

"What!?"


	8. Anna Gets Real up in Here

**Hey guys! This will start going into the pendant and what it's supposed to do. Hopefully, it should solve some questions, while leaving a bit of mystery into it. Review please**

Tea was on her computer at home doing research on this pendant she got from Mary-Sue. There was something about it that was connected to magic. _Could it be a millennium item?_ Tea had to find out. She was shocked to discover that this pendant was connected to Ancient Egypt. Then again, what other ancient item found wasn't connected to Ancient Egypt? It seemed every ancient item she or her friends came across had some connection to Ancient Egypt.

Though, this particular pendant was special. It was a rare one and only has been recorded of being worn by a few queens and princesses, obviously being passed down from one generation to another in the Ancient Egyptian royal family. Maybe Yami knew something about this. After all, he was a former pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Tea decided to look farther into this, wanting to find out more about this pendant. One article shocked her, showing a picture of a particular painting on a broken wall.

On the wall, it showed what looked to be Tea and another Mary-Sue. The Mary-Sue look-alike was across from the Tea look-alike. In between them was Magician of Valkyrie hovering between them. Tea took this article and saved it, so she could show this to Yami when asking him about this.

The next morning, Tea headed over to the Toy Shop where Yugi lived and his grandfather worked at. He seemed to be helping his grandpa open the shop as soon as Tea entered in. He smiled childishly, waving.

"Good morning, Tea. Glad to see you here so early," Yugi greeted.

"Same. Hey Yugi, do you think your other self could have a moment? I need to ask him about something I found that is linked to Ancient Egypt and his past," Tea asked.

"Oh sure. Hold on," Yugi replied, taking a deep breath before signaling, then allowing Yami to take over.

"What is it you need to ask me?" Yami asked.

"It's about this pendant," Tea replied, showing the pendant around her neck. Yami eyed the shiny black pendant with white dots. His eyes widened slightly.

"It looks familiar," Yami replied.

"I did some research. It was worn by queens and princesses, and passed down from generations of the royal family. You might have seen your mother or sisters wear this... if you had any. Though, that's not what freaked me out. I found this article and printed it at the library before coming here," Tea explained, showing the article to Yami, who took it and read it. "There's a painting on a wall in one of the museums in Egypt, showing two girls that look like Mary and me."

Yami's face became awestruck as soon as he saw the picture of the painting on the wall in the article. There was something about this painting, something about the two girls. Though, the Tea look-alike was wearing the pendant.

"Is it possible... could Mary and I...?" Tea asked quietly as a memory flashed before Yami's eyes.

* * *

"Honestly, if I was to earn a dime for every flashback you add, I'd be ten times richer," Seto mentioned emotionlessly next to me.

"What?" Yami asked, turning around and staring at me with slightly glaring eyes. We are now in a desert and Yami is wearing his Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh garment, which actually looks nothing like the ones in real life. Like seriously, Pharaohs didn't have hair, wear tunics and didn't they have those white headdress things with fancy jewelry that would make Hollywood jealous? "This is anime, nothing makes sense."

"Of course not, we're all Caucasian and _not_ Japanese... or Egyptian for that matter. You look as much Egyptian as I do Japanese. I guess making your skin color brown solves everything."

"You're hilarious."

Okay, continuing the story before we start getting Social Justice Warriors on our doorstep.

Yami looks ahead and sees two girls facing each other in the middle of the desert. One looks like Tea in a simple white tunic, wearing the black, white dotted pendant, and the other is non other than Mary-Sue in a royal, princess outfit. Magician of Valkyrie appeared, summoned by Tea to the field. Mary-Sue looked up with glassy eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Take your best shot! You already took away my fiance! We were about to get married!" Mary-Sue cried out in pure anger, her millennium boot being pushed back, ready to kick at any time.

"I'm not here to attack you. I'm here to make peace. Valkyrie is only here to protect me from your magic."

"HA! My magic!? This millennium boot can grant me any wish I want right out of the bag! You've got no chance, Teanna!" Mary-Sue smirked cockily about to kick.

"WAIT! Anna, this isn't about the Pharaoh! I came to tell you about Priest Seth!"

"What? What about him?" Anna, whom Atem assumed this person was, asked almost dumbfounded, yet showed eyes slightly glaring.

"He's been taken by Zorc, using Priest Aknam! The Pharaoh told me that it's been discovered that Priest Seth is the son that Priest Aknam left! I fear Zorc may use him to destroy the Pharaoh!"

"Priest Seth wouldn't do that! He's too stubborn for that! He wouldn't let some demon control him like a puppet! He's almost as strong as the Pharaoh!"

"He's also the future Pharaoh at this point. You have a duty as the royal princess! I know you love him."

"No, I don't! I love the Pharaoh!"

"I know you do, but you also love Priest Seth. You're confused of whom you love, just like the Pharaoh!"

"NO! The Pharaoh loves ME and why would I be in love with two boys!? That would be cheating! I love the Pharaoh and the Pharaoh loves me!"

"You both are human too! If you weren't, you wouldn't be trying to kill me! You have the right to be jealous, just like you have the right to love! The Pharaoh wants you to be happy. He understands. But, I beg you, you must help the Pharaoh bring back his cousin! Just like you, Priest Seth also carries a great envy and confusion. Only you can set things right."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM AND HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! He has dragon fetish he can be with. I'm done with this, I'm going to end you once and for all, then I shall marry the Pharaoh, have his babies and live happily ever after!" Anna smirked as she kicked the ground with her millennium boot and the earth quaked.

As the earth quaked in Anna's favor, Teanna's pendant began to glow, deflecting the Plot Convenience Millennium Boot's control. Anna could feel her insanity rising, knowing that her pendant was capable of canceling the powers of her boot. After all, she had used the boot to give it this potential power just in case a thief like Bakura stole her millennium boot. Teanna could not be touched by the boot's powers. Anna pulled out a sword out of her ass, then began charging angrily toward Teanna as she sent Magician of Valkyrie to defend for her. Wow, she's insane.

"Oh, now you admit it!?" Seto asked angrily, arms crossed.

I never said she wasn't and yes, I'm still hooking you two up.

"Damn it."

"I feel for you. This is madness," Yami stated with widened eyes.

No, THIS IS SPARTA! Sorry, had to say it XD

"Not funny," Seto said in a monotone voice.

"Actually, that was hilarious," Yami disagreed, laughing.

"I love 300," Anna gleamed.

"Shut up, no one likes you," Teanna snapped, seemingly having regained some memories from Tea reaching all the way back to chapter one. Man, I'm good with continuity.

"At least I don't talk about friendship every five minutes."

"I never did until 4Kids decided to dub Yu-Gi-Oh, you moron! At least any romance I may have with the Pharaoh makes ten times more sense, even more in the manga."

"She's right. Tea has known Yugi, since they were in grade school. Not only that, but during the times she thought I was Yugi's second personality, she got to know me on a personal level. We talked, we played games, she even tricked me to go on a date with her before Yugi started doing it. If Tea was to decide to go to the afterlife with me, while I admit would be very selfish of her to do, it would still make sense. It wouldn't be like those Disney Princess stories where we met in a few days and boom we're in love. It happened over a course of a period of time, at least a year. You, on the other hand, just waltzed in and suddenly it's rainbows and roses. Even with the concept of disbelief, people see romance all over the internet. It's as common place as yaoi. If you want to make a story about falling in love with me, it has to be interesting and not something everyone can predict and seen better in Disney movies. The only thing that sticks out is your millennium boot, because it's not a wand or some form of jewelry," Yami spouted out as I and a random audience behind me began applauding. Everyone stared at me.

Thank you for that spectacular speech. Unfortunately, you broke too many fourth walls, so we'll have to end it here.

"OH CO'MON! I HAVE ONE TIME WHERE I ACTUALLY REMEMBER EVERYTHING AND YOU END IT-" Anna complained before cutting her off.

* * *

This was both an interesting and fourth-wall-breaking chapter. What would you folks like to say?

"I'd like to say screw Tea and I'm the-" Anna said before I push her off a cliff, then suck her in a random black hole on the ground.

What about you, Tea?

"Kind of a letdown. I was hoping to destroy Anna or something," Tea stated.

"I thought it was boring," Seto replied.

"I enjoyed it," Yami replied.

"Only because you got to see two girls fighting over you."

"Jealous?"

"And, what about the Anna?" Tea asked.

I kicked her back into the story where she belongs. I liked her better as Mary-Sue with no memory. She actually _has_ development and isn't trying to destroy you.

"Begrudgingly, I agree with you," Seto smirked, then shows an emotionless face. "I hate fangirls. They are mankind's worst creation."

"Same. I never want to see that again. Keep her as Mary-Sue. No more Anna," Yami voted.

Very well. Have a great day, everyone!


	9. Princess Mary Mystery

**Hey, I've been very busy and hadn't been able to get to my story, but I have finally finished this chapter. I'm still continuing on with these stories. Review please!**

"Yami! Yami, is everything okay?" Yugi asked frantically, everyone sharing worried glances.

 _"Huh?"_ Yami asked, looking around.

"You've been frozen in that state for 15 minutes," Yugi replied.

 _"S-Sorry, I just..."_

"Is the Pharaoh alright? Was it a memory?" Joey asked. Yugi had transformed back when Yami was in his frozen state.

"I don't know," Yugi replied.

 _"It was... Mary, I saw her... in my memories 3000 years ago,"_ Yami replied with awestruck eyes.

"You did!?" Yugi asked, eyes becoming saucers.

"What did he say?" Tea asked.

"Yami says he saw Mary in his memories, 3000 years ago."

"You gotta be kidding me! I mean what are the odds that someone from this timeline just so happened to be connected to the Pharaoh's memories from 3000 years? We already have Shadi, Marik's back and that slab inside the Musium in Domino City. It's almost as ridiculously coincidental as..." Joey said, trying to think before I mention in Tea's head to let her finish.

"As an Ancient Egyptian Pyramid in the middle of India, created by Alexander the Great, with connections to Ancient Egypt," Tea finishes as everyone stared at her with blinking eyes. "Yeah, I have no idea where that came from."

"So, what exactly happened?" Yugi asked Yami.

 _"I saw Mary... and Tea too, as odd as it seems,"_ Yami said. Considering Teanna was already an official character in the Yugioh games, it actually isn't that odd or far fetch that Tea would have an ancient self. Yugi's grandpa already had one. Yami, of course rose an eyebrow at what I said before continuing. _"Uh... anyways, so Tea approached Mary with Magician of Valkyrie. She was trying to warn Mary about a_ Seth _, I think it was Seto from my past, something happened to him. Mary seemed confused about what she wanted and her emotions got the best of her. She tried to harm Tea, but this pendant saved her. Mary was using that gold boot she wears. I wonder if it's a millennium item."_

"Didn't we already find all seven millennium items?"

 _"I thought we did, but perhaps there's an eighth that looks like a boot."_

"In the desert?"

I'm creative, aren't I?

 _"Creatively crack,"_ Yami muttered to me with a smirk.

"Did you say something?" Yugi asked as Yami shook his head.

"What did he say?" Tea asked.

"Yami says that he saw you and Mary dueling each other in his ancient past. Mary seemed confused at the time and her emotions got the best of her. She tried to attack you with her boot that I _guess_ is a millennium item and that pendant protected you. You were trying to warn Mary about Seto from that time."

"I have an ancient self?" Tea asked.

"What are the odds?" Joey snorted. "Do I have an ancient self too?"

"Maybe all of us do," Tristan thought. Sorry, only Joey and Tea.

"I don't know. Either way, I can see why Mary gave that pendant to you. Maybe she knows something," Yugi thought.

"Maybe... but, even though this was 3000 years ago, why would Mary attack me and is Yami's memories trying to tell us something about her?" Tea asked frightfully.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think Yami does either," Yugi replied as Yami sadly shook his head.

Tea stared at the pendant. She remembered the vision from earlier in the story. Did this pendant give Mary visions too? Did she know something about the millennium items? Could she be the key to the Pharaoh's memories? Tea decided to text Mary.

[Mary, the pendant you gave me, did it give you any visions?] Tea asked in a text. "I'm going to ask Mary," she told her friends.

[Yes,] Mary-Sue text back.

[What did you see?]

[I saw you wearing the pendant. Then, in another vision, I saw myself wearing it to marry someone,] Mary-Sue texted back, which took a little longer than usual.

[Who?]

[A pharaoh that looks like Yugi, but it's not him. I don't know his name and I don't know him. I thought maybe you knew something.]

Tea could see sincerity in that text. Even she didn't know what was going on in the Pharaoh's memories. Whatever was going on, it happened in an ancient past. She text back, [maybe we can work together and figure out more about this pendant.]

[Sure. Maybe you can tell me your vision. Did the pendant give you a vision too?]

[Actually, it gave Yugi a vision,] Tea replied in a text, not wanting to reveal the Pharaoh's identity yet. Something in the back of her mind was telling her not to for some reason. [I was there and you were there. I had Magician of Valkyrie with me. There seemed to be a love square between us, the Pharaoh that looked like Yugi and someone that looked like Kaiba. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what he saw.]

There was a pause before Mary-Sue text back, [I saw you as Magician of Valkyrie. I also noticed the love square, but I'm not in love with Yugi. He's alright, but he's not my type. I like Kaiba though.]

Tea text back, [I know. I don't think what we saw were us, but perhaps incarnations of ourselves. The Pharaoh is certainly not Yugi.] She knew that while Yami and Yugi looked and thought a lot alike, they were definitely not the same person. Neither would these past incarnations of themselves, she believed.

[Yeah. Thanks. Sure, we can figure this whole thing out together :)]

[I'm glad,] Tea text back. Maybe her and Mary can look more into their past lives. She had to know what was going on during that time. At the same time, she couldn't help, but feel as if something inside her was telling her to not trust Mary-Sue. If only she knew what this feeling was. There was something missing inside her and she didn't know what it was. She looked up at her friends, then said, "Mary said we can work together to find more about this pendant."

"How much does she know?" Tristan asked.

"She said she had a few visions, but neither vision told her anymore than the Pharaoh's. We know there was a love square with the Pharaoh, my past self, her past self and Seto's past self, not to mention the Magician of Valkyrie, but beyond that..."

Yami began thinking deep in thought. He muttered, "I don't remember ever being in love with her. I did harbor some feelings for Tea when I thought I was your second personality, but I assumed it was because you had feelings for her. Now, I'm not quite sure."

"Well, you know how we are alike in many ways, but also different? Maybe it's the same. Maybe Tea reminded you of her ancient self deep in your memories," Yugi said, showing a small smile. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"It's possible, but then what about Mary? In my vision, it was almost like she was forcibly insinuating that I was in love with her and she loved me, even though reality said otherwise. It's almost as if that love was forced."

"What do you mean, Pharaoh?"

"It's possible, but I think as Pharaoh, the Mary from my past was supposed to marry me out of an arranged marriage. But, both of us fell in love with two other people along the way. Arranged marriages were very common among royalty, especially Pharaohs. She must have been a Princess or royalty like a distant cousin or... a sister."

"What?" Yugi asked, eyes widened. Yami is right. Ancient Egypt royal marriages got a little messy there. A father could even marry his ten-year-old daughter, but don't worry, Mary-Sue isn't Yami's sister, daughter, cousin or related to any degree. Take a moment to sigh in relief.

"Thank Ra," Yami sighed in relief.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, that will be all, folks. Will Tea and Mary-Sue figure out their ancient pasts? What is this inside Tea that is telling her to not trust Mary-Sue? How did Mary-Sue's ancient self become a princess without holding any blood relation to Yami? Why am I asking you all these questions?

"Because, you're the narrator," Seto replied in boredom.

"Mary-Sue shouldn't be trusted! She put my friends in danger and turned them against me!" Tea said.

True, though she doesn't remember any of that. Not exactly the strong character you knew from before.

"Still..."

"I'm just glad she's not my sister or cousin. That would've been scary," Yami said, shuttering.

"So, what is she supposed to be the Princess of? Babylon? Persia?" Seto asked, rolling his eyes.

The Princess of Plot Convenience XD

"Oh co'mon! That is the worst kind of Mary-Sue! They're always the 'Princess,' but of no set kingdom and is just called that just to give her some rich fancy stature instead of just calling her a noble or some important position that would give her something to do other than throwing royal plot bunny points!" Seto complained

ROFL you're right, I just couldn't resist.

"Oh wonderful, now you're using slang."

We will be seeing you kitties on the next chapter. Later ya'll!


End file.
